


Nightmares

by sheriffdeputy



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, It's About The Tenderness Bro, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffdeputy/pseuds/sheriffdeputy
Summary: Saint-14 helps you recover from a nightmare. You return the favor.
Relationships: Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If no one is gonna indulge me with Saint-14 then I WILL! Let me know if you spot errors, I'm very tired and I appreciate the help.

It's September again. The storm is heavy, and you're fighting tooth and nail against an invasion you're doomed to succumb to. Legionaries litter the once peaceful streets, wreaking havoc on the people of your beloved city. You watch from above a Cabal warship in terror as bodies pile up below. The comms are chaos, and you can barely make out Zavala's orders over the blood rushing in your head. The Red War is beginning again. Horror makes you freeze in place when you hear the doors behind you hiss open. It's all so vivid and familiar. You're too caught up in the thought of _this can't be happening_ to turn towards the leader of the invasion before he knocks you towards the edge of the ship with a heavy arm. Dominus Ghaul is as tall and menacing as you remember.

His steps shake the ground. Your head is foggy, and your muscles feel heavy, but you pull your ghost close to you and try to crawl away desperately. The city is devoured in fire and ash below. Smoke rises from the desecrated streets and makes your eyes water as it seeps into your broken visor. His words reach your heart before they reach your ears, and with one push of his boot, you're teetering over the edge of the ship with your Ghost gripped tightly in your fist.

You feel the fall deep in the pit of your stomach, plummetting into the last city, now lost. The wind whistles and morphs into a cacophony of cries from the citizens below. The sounds, the sensations, the guilt rising in your throat all become too much, and you clench your eyes shut when you finally meet the ground.

You shoot up in bed with a cry right as you hear the crack of bones against concrete. The sheets tangle you up as you try to pull yourself out of them and you fall to your knees beside the bed with a labored breath. Your chest is so tight it's hard to do anything but wheeze around the guilt and shame still suffocating you.

Ghost is quick to transmat to your side, but you lift a hand towards them before they can get out a word.

"It's fine," You huff out, "I'm fine." You avoid looking up at them, but your breathing starts to settle, and they wait in silence until you've collected yourself enough to speak.

"What time is it?" You mumble.

"Three in the morning." Your ghost speaks quietly.

Sighing, you lift yourself up on weak legs and drag your feet towards the bathroom. The bright light makes you wince, and you frown at your tired reflection. Dark bags have settled under your eyes, and your skin is covered in a heavy sheen of sweat. You rinse your face off and reach blindly for a towel before your ghost brings one to you. Humming your thanks, you toss the towel on the counter and cup your hands under the running water to take a gulp and sooth your ragged throat.

For a moment, you stand hunched over the sink staring blankly into the mirror. Your room feels too quiet. It's too cold and too lonely to get back into bed only for another nightmare to wake you up hours later. Dread starts to stir in your stomach again, but you shake away the dizziness and step back into the bedroom to find a jacket and slip on some boots. Your feet move faster than your mind does and you blink dazedly when you find yourself at the entrance of the hangar.

It's mostly empty by this time of night, even with the usual hustle and bustle of the Tower, and even with the newest legendary resident settled in the back of the hangar. Saint-14 meets your eyes the moment you reach the bottom of the stairs.

It's hard not to feel even smaller than you already do under his gaze. The titan had been nothing but kind and supportive to you and the other young guardians. In fact, now that your thoughts had finally caught up with you, you realize you'd probably decided to take him up on the offer of support he'd given you soon after he'd returned to the city.

He nods his head at you to beckon you over, and you shuffle the rest of the way towards him with your eyes cast downwards. 

"Guardian! What brings you to the hangar?" He's his usual joyous self, but he speaks quieter than usual.

"Couldn't sleep."

He hums gravely at your response, and you're almost afraid you've given him the wrong answer somehow. Shame and embarrassment make it difficult for you to give him the full truth, but he seems to wait for you to gather your thoughts.

"...I had a bad dream." Saying it out loud makes you feel childish.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

You nod.

He gestures to the gangway of his ship with a sweeping motion. "Sit. Take your time."

The memories still feel too potent to unravel. Your explanation is vague and littered with long pauses and far off glances. You seem stuck in a completely different time. Saint-14 can relate.

"I don't know why I stopped by," you say, leaving out the parts about you falling out of bed with a tight bundle of anxiety in your chest, "Thank you for listening, I know it's late."

"Of course." Saint places a gentle hand on your shoulder as if to ground you. You lean into the touch slightly before pulling yourself back. "I'm glad to help in any way I can."

"I should go back to my room," you say.

The walk back to your cold apartment already seems dreadful. Laying in an empty bed while you're still heavily plagued with memories feels like too much to bear.

"Will you stay the night?" Saint asks as you stare blankly ahead of yourself.

He offers as a way to save you the task of asking yourself. The difficulty you have in asking for help reminds him of his brother. When you turn to look at him with scared eyes it makes his heart ache.

Your hands twitch with the urge to reach out towards him. "I'd like that."

Saint lifts himself up with a groan and holds out his hand for you to take. "Come, my bed is yours."

Taking his hand, you let him guide you up the steps and down the narrow corridor of the Gray Pigeon into a room in the back of the ship. It's small, but his bed takes up the majority of space. To the side of the bed he has a small table with the Perfect Paradox leaning against it. He lets down your hand to pull back the royal purple comforter of his bed.

He pats the mattress and beckons you into the room from where you're standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Come, I'll help you with your boots."

You shuffle into the room fully and stare down owlishly at Saint when he leans down to untie your boots. He lifts your foot gently to slip it off and you place a hand on his pauldron to keep yourself steady. When he unlaces and pulls away the other boot, he looks up at you silently from where he's kneeling in front of you. Your hand strokes over his shoulder, barely scraping his neck. You pull away slowly and he reaches for your palm again to guide you into the bed, pulling the comforter back over you and sighing as you get settled.

You feel awkward again for a short moment as you look up at Saint. The titan reaches down and hums softly, petting your forehead and running it over your hair. The action is so tender you feel like you could melt under his touch.

He turns to leave the ship as you wiggle around in an attempt to shake off your nerves, but you shoot back up the moment his back is towards you.

"Where are you going?" Your voice holds more urgency than you'd like.

He seems surprised when he turns back around. "I was not sure if you preferred to be alone."

"Stay. Please." 

Saint-14 nods at you and takes soft steps back towards the bed. You roll over, embarrassed by your own reaction. The buckles of his armor click off quietly behind you, and his helmet hisses as he unlocks it from his neck piece. He sits on the edge of the bed as he unties his boots and tucks them next to yours. With a deep sigh, he pulls off his pauldrons and places them on the table.

It's quiet for a long moment. You're practically holding your breath. Sleeping still feels like a daunting task, even with the legendary titan here to keep you company. Everything feels distant in your exhaustion, and your mind wanders across every worst case scenario it can think of. Saint-14's rumbling voice is able to break your concentration, however. He speaks softly.

"The lives we lead are...difficult. There is no shame in seeking help, guardian."

You hold your breath, waiting for him to continue.

"You've helped me in ways I do not feel I can ever fully repay you, and I am thankful to have met you. Your efforts are worth more than you believe they are."

Your eyes start to sting and you tense up slightly, still not ready to face him.

"You are stronger than you know. I am proud of you."

It's what finally breaks the high walls you'd built around yourself since the Red War. You roll over to face with a shuddered breath and he shifts from where he's seated on the edge of the bed to take you in his arms.

He's so delicate when he reaches for you that the unfamiliarity almost makes you wince. Its so much gentler than you had become used to. He handles you with a kindness that makes you ache. Every muscle in your body finally relaxes after what's felt like years, and you can feel your jaw unclench when he runs the back of his hand along your chin.

Everything they say about him is true. His light feels so bright and heroic, and for once you feel as if you could truly be at ease. The Red War left you a hero, but it also left you lost and afraid, permanently scarred in a way your Ghost couldn't fix. Weakness didn't feel like an option, especially not with everything still left to be done after the invasion, but in Saint's arms it becomes so much easier to let everything out. He understands your guilt intimately, reminded of his colony on Mercury.

Saint-14 presses his cool forehead against yours and the headache you've gained from all your sweating and crying aches a little less. You lean into him further without a second thought and allow yourself to cry openly with his arms wrapped around you, stroking your back gently as he speaks softly against your skin.

"You are safe here." He punctuates his words by patting your back. "The city still stands, guardian. You've given us all a chance to heal. You must heal as well."

"I should've done more. I should've been quicker or I should've fought harder, I don't know-" You cut yourself off with a shuddering sob and Saint-14 tucks your head against his chest.

"You did all that you could. The people here are much more resilient than you give them credit for. We will be ready for the next threat. I will be here. For the city," He bumps his mouth against the crown of your head in what you assume to be a kiss; it makes you smile weakly. "And for you. We will be alright."

Answering with words is too difficult. Instead you push your cheek against his chest and let yourself shake with cries. Your head is still plagued with doubt, but in your heart, hope begins to bloom. Saint is patient as you sob, rubbing your back and humming softly.

When you finally find your voice, you whisper a _'thank you'_ to him and he shifts to pull the covers of his bed over himself to lay next to you.

"I'm here whenever you need. Rest. I will stay."

Sleep overtakes you easily as you focus on the quiet whirring in the titan's chest, and for once, there are no nightmares. You enjoy a dreamless sleep in the arms of the legendary Saint-14 for the rest of the night.


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint comes to you to settle a fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't technically a nightmare, but I figured it fit well enough with this first work. I love Saint-14. Thanks for coming to my TED Talk.

The City had been nothing but welcoming to Saint-14, and he'd never been so full of pride and awe seeing the City he'd spent all of his fourteenth life striving towards. He's thankful to be home, and he tries to cherish each day surrounded by people, but the Hangar grows dark as always, and Saint-14 is left standing watch over a city he still finds difficult to believe. Osiris does not visit, as usual, and for a few days neither do you. There's enough sensations around him that for a while, Saint doesn't doubt he's home, but the days he does are harder to fight off alone.

Doubt and suspicion always crept into him slowly. The Vex loved routine. They'd created an entire forest dedicated to creating, breaking, and dissecting every facet of routine; and when he trains on the routine of the Tower too much, Saint feels like he can notice a difference in every action occurring around him; or moreso a _lack_ of a difference.

Awestruck guardians visit daily in what his mind believes are lines too straight and greetings slighlty foreign. The sun sets outside the hangar doors with a distinct melt from red to blue without fail, and without more than a dash of purple to separate day and night each transition. It feels like time itself begins to move differently, or like he's only just realized how strange the clocks feel. When the thoughts plague him more than he can cope with, he knows he needs to find you.

The few guardians and civilians still wandering the Tower at this time of night are surprised to see Saint-14 walking the courtyard, and while he'd usually make a point to stop and greet them all, he cuts every conversation short by asking where you stay at night. A hunter tilts their head at his question and he's sure he can hear at least a hint of a smile as they point him in the direction of your apartment. Most guardians at the tower were forced to share barracks, but it made sense that you of all guardians would've earned the privilege to your own privacy. He feels guilty for a moment thinking about disrupting the time you might've purposefully been taking away, but the quiet lull of the Tower is beginning to make him anxious without you.

He takes each step up the staircase slowly, like he's afraid one might slip away from underneath him and he'll fall back into a cruel simulation like he'd done for centuries. When he reaches your doorstep, he knocks on the door louder than he means to, knocking a second time with less urgency right after. The lock unclicks a minute later.

"Saint?" You seem surprised, but more worried than that.

"Guardian, I..." The words fail him as he looks at you. He seems dumbfounded by the fact you truly opened the door, and that you said his name with the same level of tenderness he'd come to adore you for.

He looks distant, and you place a hand on his cheek to try and ground him. "Do you wanna come in?"

He's silent for a long time, focusing on your palm. "If you will have me."

You nod and guide him over the threshold of your apartment. "Always."

The hallway is lined with boots and a small table holding a bowl of glimmer and a few stray bullets. It's cozier compared to the Hangar, always slightly cold with the open air.

When he bends over to take off his boots, you stop him by his shoulders with a disapproving hum and he watches you sink to your knees to undo the buckles of his greaves and the laces of his cleets.

Saint sighs. "You are too kind." 

"You're my guest. And I don't want you getting whatever's on the floor of that hangar on my carpet."

"And here I thought you would appreciate my gifts."

You snort and move your way back up to help him pull off his gauntlets and unclasp his cuirass. Every piece of armor you pull away is set down so gently. His armor had become his skin in the forest, and you cradled it with a level of care that shows him you're not just understanding of that, but familiar with it as well.

"You have not been by the Hangar in a while." He tries to say it as a simple observation, but it's hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I was in the Dreaming City this week helping with the curse."

Saint gives you a confused look. It makes you smile. 

"I can explain later. I should've said goodbye before I left, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, you are a busy guardian," Saint says, taking the hand you offer to him eagerly.

"I always have time for you." Your hold on him is firm, but not tight.

He blinks at your words and its difficult to look up from where his hand rests in your palm. You tangle your fingers in his and gently pull him into a room just adjacent of the front door.

It's small, but definitely bigger than the small closet of a room he had on his ship. A bed sits in the center of the room with the duvet pulled back messily. It makes him frown knowing he probably had woken you up. You let go of his hand and hop onto the bed, sitting up with your legs crossed and patting the mattress for him to join you. He wastes no time and climbs in after you, allowing you to position him however you see fit. You have him lay on his back and cradle his head in your lap.

He settles with a breath. "Tell me about the Dreaming City."

You hum. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

He hangs on your every word, closing his eyes to imagine the sparkling ruins, the tightly held secrets, and the hazardous wishes. The conversation slips away from the City after a few hours of listening to your grand descriptions filled with wonder and, at some points, slight sorrow.

"How've you been, Saint?" Your voice is careful and quiet.

He's not sure how to answer at first. "I've been visiting the City. The people are happy."

With his head in your lap, you trace your fingers over the dents and scratches on his face he'd accumulated in the forest. There's a tingling sensation when you brush over them, but he closes his eyes and lets you explore. Your closeness alone is soothing to him.

"But what about _you?"_ You ask. "Talk to me."

It takes him a moment to try and put his thoughts into words for you. His fingers twitch from where they lay on his stomach, trying to pull the doubts into something tangible. He takes a deep breath.

"Sometimes the Tower seems...farther than it truly is. The forest is a place that twists all thoughts and reality." He pauses. "And sometimes I fear I never truly left. I fear that this City, that its people, that you-" He reaches his hands over yours for emphasis. "Are not solid. Not real."

The confession makes you frown. You wished so deeply that you could've undone all the hurt he'd been through before he'd escaped the forest, but being able to be here now is enough. You count yourself lucky to be the one the legendary Saint-14 puts his faith in with these doubts.

"I can only imagine what it must've been like. It's hard to let go of all that doubt, especially after all you've been through. You've done so much for the City, Saint. In the Dark Ages, and even now. I don't know what you went through in the forest, at least not fully." You stroke the back of your fingers down his jaw. "But you're not there, Saint. You're home. You made it."

He thinks if he could, he'd cry as you bend over to kiss his forehead, but instead he reaches up to you to keep your forehead against his before you can fully lean back up and tries to memorize every piece of you he can for those doubtful moments. You run your hands down his arms in a soothing motion and he focuses everything he can into committing your fingertips to his memory. Your voice, your touch, your scent—anything and everything he can clasp onto is tucked away somewhere deep in his chest where the Vex can never infect your integrity.

Saint is certain he's home now, because you're tangible. Solid and soothing in a way he knows can never be imitated in the forest now that he's saved you away deep in his heart in the space you'd left empty all those years ago when you saved him on Mercury.

He rests easy that night, molded against you as tightly as he's capable of doing before you're pushing him away with a whine in the morning.

"You're cold," you say gruffly, your voice still tight with sleep.

Saint-14 laughs with a mirth that warms you up completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day and I'm so happy with the response I got from the first chapter. Thanks for reading, and as always, I love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Some people think that exos do not dream. That their thoughts are as mechanized as their bodies, and sleep is as simple as shutting off. Saint-14 wishes that was the case sometimes.

The first dream is short, barely memorable when he wakes up. The corridors of time are vast and empty as he wanders through the endless halls. Something feels haunting about the silence. All his thoughts are inexplicably focused on you. Where were you? Was he looking for you? Were you alright? The dream ends abruptly as he steps through a portal. It sticks with him in a way he can't explain, but when he looks down at you curled up next to him, he makes a point to pull you closer that night.

The second dream starts the same, with a long trek through the neat, identical corridors, but this time he's able to push through the other side of that last door. There's no portals in this room besides the one behind him, and the interior lacks the sharp angular designs of the rest of the corridors. He hovers at the entrance for a long moment, studying something in the center of the room. He only manages to take two steps forward before he wakes up again, strangely panicked. His hands are searching for you before he's fully aware of it, and he mumbles a small apology when his touch jolts you awake.

"Are you alright?" Your voice is heavy with sleep as you rest your hands over his.

He tries to focus on how close you are; how solid and comforting it is just to have you there.

"Fine. I'm fine, love." He strokes your side absentmindedly. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"It's alright," You yawn and roll over to pull his head against your chest, running your fingers down the back of his neck.

The dream still lingers, but he's able to fall back asleep in the comfort of you arms.

The third dream is devastating. Horrific and staggering in a way he hasn't experienced since he learned of his father's death. There's no corridors this time, just the final room he'd been brought to before. Now he can see what sits in the middle. A tomb, sanded down by wind and crumbling at its corners. The guardian sigil sits cracked and ruined in front of the grave. He's afraid to move closer, but his feet carry him against his own will across the contrastingly immaculate room to the single, daunting coffin.

It's even worse than he expected. Dread strikes his chest as he reads over the message engraved on the tomb. He clutches one corner of the coffin and runs a shaky hand over the lettering, cracked and shambling in some places.

It's your name. Chiseled into the concrete and left to wither alone in the endless corridors.

It feels like the tomb drops ten degrees under his palm.

"No. No, no--" He won't accept it. His chest feels so tight it could burst, but he can't look away.

A booming voice fills his head and he falls to his knees with a groan as it echoes painfully through his skull. It's his own voice, laced with grief.

_Thank you all for coming..._

It's not true.

_They had a hundred titles I cannot recall..._

None of this is true.

_Ages ago, they saved my life..._

He shudders as he presses his palms to the side of the tomb, ignoring the cold as he clenches his eyes shut.

_I am glad that they did._

His whole body feels heavy, he can barely keep his head up, and he sinks further onto his knees.

_Because, Traveler help us..._

Saint tenses his shoulders and lets out another groan. It's a pain less physical than before, and leaves something much more hollow in him.

_They are gone._

He snaps his head up as the grave shakes under his hands, glitching between realities as the corridors crumble around him. He's too afraid to move; too shocked and terrified to do anything but let his own words roll over in his head over and over. The glass floor of the Vault fractures underneath him, and Saint plunges into the endless white light below.

When his eyes flash on, he yells, scanning over his surrounding in a panic. He can see the roof of your bedroom, and he can feel your sheets wrapped around him. The familiarity isn't enough to calm him down though. His hand flails around the bed as he tries to find you, and the fear grows sharper when you're nowhere in sight.

"No, no, no, no," he whispers to himself as he trips out of the bed and scrambles down the hallway in search of you. He checks every room, slamming his fist against the doorway between your kitchen and living room when he can't find you. It's ridiculous; he has no lungs and yet he feels like he can barely breathe. 

He can barely hear the front door unlocking over his ragged breath, but he rushes forward and swings the door open himself. When he sees you he's not sure whether to laugh, cry, or kiss you.

He clutches at you with a gasp. "Guardian!"

"Saint?" You squak in surprise and drop a plastic bag you'd been carrying. When you can feel his hands tremble against you, you hold his arms steady.

"Saint, what's wrong?" You push him away to cradle his face in your hands in an attempt to calm him down. His jaw shakes in your grip.

"I-" He pauses. How is he supposed to tell you? He's not even ready to accept it himself. How would you react to being told he's envisioned your decrepit grave and heard his own eulogy in honor of you? It's hard to explain, not just because of the subject, but because Saint feels like he'd choke trying to get the words out past all his fear.

"Promise you will not leave."

You tilt your head like you're not quite sure what he means. "What?"

"Promise me you'll come home, guardian." Saint cups his hands over yours and takes a deep breath. "Losing you is too much to bear, please. Promise you'll come back to me. Promise you will come home." He lets out another shaky breath and ducks into your arms.

"It's okay, Saint. I'm here..." Your hands rub up and down his back, kissing the side of his head as he hides his face in your shoulder.

You won't say it out loud, but the promise feels too risky to make. Coming home to Saint-14 filled you with so much excitement and love everytime you'd hop off your ship and into his arms, but with the life you led, it was never a guarantee you'd come home at all. You couldn't lie to him like that, you couldn't risk breaking his heart if your fireteam ever had to pass along your fate to him, but you're here now.

Above all else, you came home today. You've come home every time you left Saint with a parting kiss and a smile. And, Traveler willing, you'd fight the good fight for as long as you needed, until you could finally hang up your guns like Saint has always dreamed about and spend the rest of your long life beside him.

It was rare to see Saint this vulnerable. He was so strong for others, so protective and caring of everyone and everything in his life. It made your heart ache seeing him like this.

"I'm home, Saint." You whisper against his shoulder. "Let's go sit down, okay?"

Saint hums in response, letting you take his hand in yours as you guide him to the couch in your living room.

"I'll be right back," you say, kissing his hand quickly before heading into your room to pick up a blanket for him.

You toss the blanket over his shoulder and scoot in next to him, wrapping it around you both as he leans against your chest.

"Do you wanna hear about the Dreaming City?" You ask, tracing the plates detailing his face.

"You've told me all there is to find in the Dreaming City. I could traverse that entire city myself from your stories alone."

"Well you haven't heard about this," you chirp back. He can hear the smile in your voice. It makes him smile too.

"Then let me hear."

"There's caves all over the city. Most of them are dead ends, but I found one filled with the brightest amethyst I've ever seen the other day, all the way to the roof of the cave. It was beautiful." You caress his cheek. "And it made me think of you. The cool air, the sun shining through the mouth of the cave, all that violet light...and you know what?"

Saint opens his eyes to admire your smile. "Hm?"

"None of it compared to you." You rub his cheek, and Saint can see all the adoration you hold for him in your eyes. "I'll fight as hard as I can, for as long as I can, to come home to the City. Our city. I promise I'll never go easily. Not when I have you to come home to. Not until we get to put down our guns and spend all our days feeding the pigeons and singing in the City. I'm here. We're here. And it'll take an army to keep me from coming home to you."

Some people think that exos do not cry. That they lack the biology to do so. But when Saint-14's shoulders shake, and he hides his face in his hands, you know that's not true.

"Don't cry." Your voice cracks into a whisper at the second word alone. "You're gonna make me cry."

"They are not tears of sadness! Not entirely. I am..." He takes a deep breath to relax, but lets out a sob anyways. "Relieved. To have you here. To be with you."

Regardless of his explanation, you can't help crying along with him, making him laugh briefly before you both indulge in finally letting all the stress and fear of your lives out together. Both your hands glide over each other as you press kisses from his forehead and all the way down to the base of his neck, shifting so you can comfortably throw your leg across his lap and pull him closer.

"I love you," you say it so quietly, and Saint can't remember hearing anything more angelic than your voice.

"I love you." He echoes the words back to you, and when his hands tighten around you, you believe it with your whole heart.

The two of you enjoy the silence for a long time.

"...Do you want ramen?" You ask.

"Is that where you went?"

"Yeah, sorry." You pout at him. "It was gonna be a surprise. I was hungry."

Saint sighs. "Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys enjoyed this )': It means the world to me, especially because I used to be so afraid to share my work! This is officially the last chapter for this work, but I'm taking requests for my other series of Saint-14 fics "Saintly Duties!" Feel free to drop one for me :-)!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, I <3 comments. I also love Saint-14 with all my heart.


End file.
